


Up In The Air

by SmudgedInk



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Letocest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmudgedInk/pseuds/SmudgedInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! :) Please feel free to leave comments, suggestions and requests here or on Tumblr at SmudgedInkFics.</p></blockquote>





	Up In The Air

Jared opened the doors of his shared bedroom to find his soulmate wrapped in a blanket, sitting in a chair and staring at drawn curtains. 

He quickly rushed to the window, pushing back the curtains and allowing the light to stream in to Shannon's eyes. 

"Get up!" Jared yelled. 

"Fuck off!" Shannon yelled back. 

"You don't get it do you? You can't just 'take time off' because you fucked up and got hammered...again."

Shannon rolled his eyes and let his brother continue on his tirade. 

"Your emotional bullshit is effecting everyone around you and you don't seem to care!"

"I'm sick of LYING" Shannon finally confessed. 

"Fine." Jared snapped back "Why don't we just hold a press conference and tell the world that we've been in love with each other since we were teenagers. Better yet, let's tell Cam that she tell everyone the real reason we 'broke up' is because her contract was up. Better still, let's tell mom."

"This hurts Jared! I am totally and completely in love with you and I can't tell anyone, anything!"

"I can't EITHER"

They stayed silent for a moment. 

The anger still reverberating on the walls. 

"Maybe," Jared began quietly "maybe we need a break."

It wasn't what he wanted, but if somehow it took some stress from his love then he had to try. 

"Ok," Shannon stood letting the blanket fall to the floor. "Where do you wanna go? London? New York?"

"No. Shan. I mean a break from the relationship"

Jared was now taking the one thing that Shannon could cling to. 

Shannon's eyes welled with tears as he stood toe to toe with his brother wanting so badly to hit him, punch him, kiss him. 

Anything to make Jared feel the effect he had on him. 

But he couldn't. 

He walked away quickly slamming the door behind him. 

\----------------------------------

"You want some food?" Tomo asked gently. 

"No" 

Shannon went to the one person who knew the entire truth. 

"Listen Shan," Tomo started "Shit happens. Couples fight."

"This is a little different."

"The hell it is." Tomo continued. "Do you think Vic and I get along all the time? No. But we fight to keep the relationship we have."

Shannon finished off his bottle of water as Tomo went on. 

"Look, you and Jay's relationship isn't..." He paused searching for the right words "...conventional"

Shannon smiled. 

"But you love each other. And that is what you fight for."

"But I'm sick of lying." Shannon said quietly. 

"I know. But you know why you have to and it isn't fair to take your frustrations out on Jay."

"I know you're right. I just don't want to admit it."

\------------------------------

Shannon made the short drive home, still mulling the words of his best friend over in his mind. 

He had to fight along with Jared, not against him. 

The relationship was difficult, but he knew that he couldn't loose the one constant in his life. 

As he pulled up to the house that night, he noticed that all the lights were off. 

He silently slipped in to the front door, assuming Jared was asleep. 

After tip-toeing up the stairs, he slowly pushed the door to their bedroom open and heard the sound of the shower. 

As he headed to the bathroom, he noticed that Jared had left his leather bound journal opened and on the bedside table. 

He sat down and began to read the written words, under the soft glow of a forgotten lamp that had been left on. 

lost in the night

a tortured you and I 

I tempted fate

is this the end?

 

With his eyes welling up with tears, he placed the journal back where he found it. 

The sound of the shower stopped, and moments later he watched as his brother stepped from the steamy bathroom wrapped in a towel. 

Jared's eyes were red and bloodshot as if he too had been crying that night. 

"Hey" Jared managed. 

"Jay," Shannon started "I'm sorry. I... I can't lose you. And I know I haven't been fair, you know..." 

Shannon tried to continue through his tears but couldn't. 

Jared walked towards him setting himself down next to Shannon. 

"It's ok." Jared whispered.

"No! No it's not ok" Shannon said angrily still weeping. 

"Listen," Jared said calmly. "Do you want this? Because if not I need you to tell me."

"Yes. I want you more than anyone I've ever wanted in my life."

"Then we have to be in this together. No exceptions."

"I love you Jared"

"I love you too Shannon"

Shannon leaned in to kiss his brother's lips softly and sweetly. 

As Jared returned the kiss, his hand reached up to caress Shannon's cheek pulling him deeper. 

Jared scooted back and laid himself down on to the bed after having removed his towel. 

Shannon quickly removed his shirt and unbuckled his pants before joining him. 

He snuggled up to Jared's right side and began to stroke his sibling's growing erection while kissing him gently on the neck. 

"Make love to me Shannon"

Jared felt Shannon's lips part in to a smile as he removed his hands to take off his jeans, leaving them both exposed. 

Shannon straddled Jared and continued to place soft kisses all along his body as he rocked his hips rubbing his prick against Jared's. 

Pushing his body downward, he was now facing Jared's trickling cock. 

Grasping it with his mouth, he made his way down the shaft, slowly until he could go no further. 

He reached up, gripping Jared's hips as he slid him in and out of his mouth. 

The taste of Jared's lust made a sweet tingle shoot through his body, as he ached to be inside of him. 

Jared's fingers raked a trail through Shannon's hair as he closed his eyes. 

He found himself biting his lower lip as his head pushed back in to the pillow. 

The feeling of Shannon's lips wrapped around him, sent shivers down his spine. 

Shannon needed him, wanted him. 

Now. 

He moved himself to into a kneeling position as Jared bent his knees. 

Shannon slowly pushed himself in to Jared making him feel every ripple and vein. 

And as Jared's legs wrapped around Shannon's waist, he began to set the pace for the evening. 

Shannon's grunts were in time with his speed. 

Not fast and harsh, as Jared had become used to, but slower, controlled. 

Shannon needed Jared to know that the end that he felt was not near. 

And while their love was a tortured and unusual affair, they weren't going to give up. 

The metronome in Shannon's mind sped up as Jared moaned in pleasure beneath him. 

"Oh Shannon. Fuck baby."

Jared's words of encouragement were enough for Shannon. 

Pushing Jared's legs back and his cock deeper, he rocked his hips until he felt the electric fingers of orgasm wrapping around the base of him. 

He slowed himself briefly to enjoy the feeling of cumming inside of him. 

He made his way down to Jared's dick to catch the short bursts of cum in his mouth as Jared stroked himself. 

They laid there for a moment tracing lines along each other's bodies with their fingertips before each fell asleep in the arms of the other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :) Please feel free to leave comments, suggestions and requests here or on Tumblr at SmudgedInkFics.


End file.
